


You will meet a beautiful stranger

by miss_Splendora



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Splendora/pseuds/miss_Splendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil notices Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will meet a beautiful stranger

Initially Cecil just thinks the Scientist is kind of good looking, with an exceptionally flattering haircut, in that meaningless and shallow way.

But then he speaks. He talks about his research and general interest in Night Vale. He speaks passionately and poignantly.

All Cecil can focus on is how with each wonderful and worried word, the Scientist's - Carlos' - features, face and figure gain unbearable beauty.

And then he smiles with an even smile bringing to mind solemn finality, seriousness and honor and deep care – like a military cemetery.

By this point, Carlos is perfect and Cecil falls in love. Instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so probably everyone has written this drabble already but the comment about military cemetery and instant love always stuck with me so I thought I'd get them out of my system. Hope someone still enjoys my 5 cents and 100 words on the topic!
> 
> I also think that Night Vale's approach to beauty is one of the best things about the show in general.


End file.
